


[podfic] in another life (you and i)

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Nobody has a good time!, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sad Handies, Steve is a murderer!, Tony is suicidal, we are never ever going back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: It’s a man, half-clad in silver armor. His face is covered by an angular mask, eyes glowing blue slits. The suit is a sick frankenstein of Captain America and Iron Man. Tony raises his palms, readying a repulsor blast.The man opposite him raises a red-gloved hand which, like a terrible mirror, bears an identical repulsor.----------------------------------------The Civil Warrior makes it to Earth-616 six months too late.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] in another life (you and i)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in another life (you and i)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548413) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> This is for Iso, I looked through your stories because I wanted to record something for you and I swear to god I went *eyes emoji* at this when I saw it. Reading it gave me even more *eyes emoji*  
> I adore this story, thank you for breaking my heart, and I hope you like what I did with it. 
> 
> And to everyone else, as always, have a great time listening, and have a good day. <3

[in another life (you and I)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1alJ2away2IiQkvNI740S9dvxTs8Wc7De)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits: In Another Life by Vienna Teng


End file.
